


Dedication

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [242]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluffy, M/M, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dedication: noun: ded-ih-KAY-shun: a name and often a message prefixed to a literary, musical, or artistic production in tribute to a person or cause</p>
<p>late Middle English: from Latin dedicatio(n-), from dedicare ‘devote, consecrate’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

John sat at his laptop. The final proof of his book, a memoir, he supposed, though Sherlock always teasingly(lovingly, of course) called it his 'romance novel,' rested on his lap. It needed a dedication, but after all the words he had painstakingly typed out, day after day, for the last three years, he couldn't get his brain to construct a single coherent sentence - at that moment Sherlock blew through the kitchen door, bringing the scent of a Sussex autumn with him. He had been burning brush, and the earthy, woodsy smokiness clung to him. 

"Oh! It's here? Already? Mind if I take a look? After I shower of course - oh. I nearly forgot." Sherlock walked over to John and kissed him lightly, but warmly, then bent over to unlace his boots, placing them neatly by the door. John watched with not little interest as Sherlock slowly divested himself of his work clothes, so different from their London days; gone were the tailored creases, jeans and woolen jumpers, plaid flannel button downs and vests were now folded neatly in their shared bureau. John laid his precious package down on his desk and stood up, grimacing as he heard his knees pop. Sherlock turned at the sound and John drew in a breath, the man before him, though older, and a bit softer around the edges, was still absolutely stunning. Sherlock grinned, the grin he had acquired only in the last few years; completely at ease, comfortable in his skin at last, he finally believed that he was loved, and he loved fiercely in return.

 

"Care to join me?" He raised one eyebrow at John and smirked, knowing John could never resist the invitation.

"Give me a moment, yeah?" John sat back down and began again. Sherlock nodded and he disappeared into the loo, whistling as he turned the shower on.

 

To WSSH - In honour of my best friend, muse and lover, my light and my darkness, my joys and my sorrows, both. You have given me so much, and asked for so little in return. Please know I hold you in my heart always. - JHW

 

"Come on, John, the water is perfect!" Sherlock's sang out over the sound of the shower.

"In a tic, love." John sent the email off and closed his laptop, then quickly stripped and joined his husband.


End file.
